It is a commonly known fact that the available space in landfills is decreasing daily. Despite this fact, waste is continually produced in mass quantities every minute of every day. Recycling has been more widely utilized in recent years, but this process can be difficult because many people are not willing to cooperate.
Various devices have been developed in order to help people remedy the above-described problems within their own homes. Such devices are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,944,220 to Fox, which teaches a Trash Compactor for Sanitary Handling of Solid Waste, and 5,129,318 to Zimmer, which teaches a Revolving Recycling Compactor Having Multiple Containers.
There is no known device, however, which is able to efficiently compact waste, glass, and plastic for both recycling and disposal.